Jutsu Shiki
by KingofKings619
Summary: Bickslow has something to tell Evergreen. (Bickslow X Evergreen). Hints of Freed and Mirajane, and Laxus and Cana.
1. Chapter 1

Jutsu Shiki

Fairy Tail had just won the battle against Grimore Heart, but nobody was made an S-Class wizard. So, needless to say, everyone was really pissed off. Well, everyone except the Thunder God Tribe (Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen), who had just experienced their leader, Laxus returning.

Evergreen decided to take a walk while Laxus caught up with Bickslow and Freed. Everything was going fine until Laxus decided to barge in on their personal lives. "Hey Bickslow, have you and Evergreen gotten together yet?" Bickslow's face turned completely red. "N…n…no. What makes you think that'll ever happen?" "Well, everything; from the fact that you stared at her when she was in her swimsuit on the boat until your nose bled, to the fact that you tried to fight Elfman on the ship so you could be Evergreen's partner, to the fact that you use your weird looking puppets to take pictures of her when she's not looking," Freed said as he smirked at Bickslow's still blushing face.

"I don't do that!" As if on cue, two of his weird puppets came up from behind. "We got the pictures, boss," the one on the left said. "Yeah, they're really good ones this time, boss," the one on the right said. Bickslow took the pictures from the puppets and pushed them away. "Yeah, thanks, get the hell out of here," Bickslow said quickly and nervously while softly pushing his puppets away.

"So, Bickslow, what do you do with those pictures after you jerk off to them? Put them in some photo album?" Laxus mockingly said to his friend. Bickslow looked to the ground while blushing, letting Laxus know he had hit the nail on the head. "Well dude, if you want to be with her so much, why don't you just say something?" "No. She probably wouldn't agree." "That's what Freed thought about Mirajane, until he trapped himself in one of his Jutsu Shiki traps and stayed in there until he confessed to her. Hell, even I had trouble asking Cana out until Freed put me in another one of his traps," Laxus lectured.

Bickslow thought about it for a couple of minutes before he finally sighed. "Fine, I'll try. Where's Evergreen?" "Over by the lake, we can show you," Freed said as he started guiding Bickslow to said lake.

**10 minutes later…**

Bickslow took a deep breath and prepared to pour his heart out, something he's never done before, to Evergreen. Laxus and Freed hid inside a bush. "Freed," Laxus whispered, "Cast one of your rune traps around the lake so Bickslow and Evergreen can't escape until Bickslow tells Evergreen that he loves her." Freed thought about it. "Very well."

Bickslow saw Evergreen sitting on a rock. She may have been covered in bandages, but she still looked beautiful to him. Taking another deep breath, he came and sat next to her. "Hey Evergreen, how's it going?" Evergreen turned around with a surprisingly warm smile on her face. "Oh, just enjoying the quiet." Evergreen's personality had really changed during the S-class games. She started becoming more like…Mirajane. She became a lot more caring to people and less egotistical.

Meanwhile, Laxus and Freed were watching patiently waiting for Bickslow to get on with it, and their girlfriends came up from behind them. "Laxus, what the hell are you doing hiding back here?" Cana asked with a bottle of Vodka in her hands. "We're watching Bickslow try and ask Evergreen out." Mirajane's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "Really? I thought that she would go for Elfman." "Yeah, that's why Bickslow picked a fight with Elfman on the boat," Freed explained. Cana then smirked as she drank more of the vodka. "Let's see how this goes."

It had been 10 minutes since Bickslow went to talk with Evergreen, and they had just been talking about their experiences in the S-Class exams and fighting the Grimore Heart. Finally, Bickslow decided to finally say what he really wanted to say. "Uh, Evergreen, I have something to tell you." "What is it, Bickslow?" It was when Bickslow saw that Evergreen's eyes were focused solely on him, he started to get nervous. "Uh…well…I…I…I think we should be getting to the ship. We don't want to be stuck here, now do we?" Bickslow asked while nervously laughing.

Bickslow was about to leave, but he bumped into the jutsu shiki. 'God dammit Freed' Bickslow thought as he was trying to escape. He saw that Evergreen was trying to escape. But, when he heard Evergreen talking to Laxus, he knew he was screwed. "Bickslow," Evergreen started as she turned around, "Laxus said Freed put this trap up so you can tell me something important, so what is it?" Bickslow knew he had no way to avoid this, so he took a deep breath and murmured "I love you". "What did you say, Bickslow?" "I love you", Bickslow murmured a little louder. "Bickslow, just come out and say it". "Alright, Evergreen, I love you. I have since the moment I first met you, but I was too nervous to act upon it. I just hope you're willing to give me a chance".

Evergreen just stood there with her jaw hanging wide open. Without giving him time to think, Evergreen gave him a huge kiss on the lips. Behind the scenes, Feed, Laxus, Mirajane, and Cana were all surprised at what just happened. Evergreen released the kiss, leaving Bickslow with a surprised, yet satisfied look on his face. "Well, honestly Bickslow, I haven't given any thought about us being together. But, that was a really beautiful thing you said, so we can give this a chance." Bickslow didn't say anything for a couple of seconds, but proceeded to faint with hearts in his eyes. Everyone sweatdropped while Laxus carried Bickslow back to the ship. 'What an idiot', Evergreen thought as she saw Bickslow being carried away. She just smiled and shook her head. 'But, he's my idiot now.'

**THE END**


	2. Chapter 2

Jutsu Shiki (Epilogue)

**5 years later…**

Evergreen was sitting outside on a rocking chair, rocking her 2 year old daughter, Lysa, to sleep, while talking with Cana, who had all become friends due to their crazy husbands (Bacchus for Cana). "So, when is Bickslow supposed to come back from his mission with the rest of the Thunder God Tribe?" Cana asked while drinking some beer Evergreen had given her from Bickslow's secret stash. "He should be coming back today," Evergreen said while putting her baby inside in a crib to get her to sleep.

As Evergreen was about to go back outside, she noticed Lysa squirming and whining. She knew this only meant one thing; Bickslow's coming. Just as she thought, Bickslow started running towards his house and trapped his wife in a bearhug. "Hey hun, did ya miss me?" Bickslow asked while swinging her around. Evergreen just giggled as she was put down. "Of course I did, you big lug," Evergreen said as she kissed him on the lips.

"Well, I should get going, Bacchus is probably wondering where I am," Cana said as she picked up her purse and left. "DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!" Lysa yelled as she jumped out of her crib, and tackled her dad with a huge hug. "Awww, I missed you too, Lysa," Bickslow told his daughter as he tickled her. "How's her magic coming along, Ever?" "It's going pretty well, actually. She recently started using her seeds like little bullet-like projectiles, and she can grow whatever type of plants she wants to now." Bickslow then lifted his daughter over his head while spinning around. "She's gonna be an amazing S-Class wizard when she grows up."

Lysa started to cry when her father put her too high. "Oops, sorry baby," Bickslow said while trying to calm her down. Evergreen took the baby from Bickslow and smacked him upside the head. "Don't scare Lysa like that. You know she hates heights." "Sorry, I didn't mean to." Evergreen shook her head and tried to place her baby back into her crib, but Lysa tightened her grip on her mother's shirt. She wanted to play, and by God she was gonna play. Bickslow sighed before he chimed in his suggestion. "Let's just keep her up until we go to bed so she can sleep all night. Or at least until we need to feed her."

Evergreen just blinked with her mouth wide open. She forgot how smart Bickslow actually was when he wasn't acting crazy. "OK, but just play with her for a little bit while I go get dinner started," Evergreen said as she walked into the kitchen. Bickslow and his babies started playing with Lysa until Evergreen called them for dinner. Evergreen thought it was weird how Lysa liked playing with Bickslow's babies who looked really creepy, and had a problem getting along with the other guild members. She usually hides behind either her or Bickslow when anyone from the guild tries to talk to her. She'll have to help her with her shyness.

"Bickslow, Lysa, dinners ready," Evergreen yelled from the kitchen. "Coming, hun," Bickslow screamed back. "FOOD, FOOD, FOOD!" Lysa yelled while jumping up and down. Bickslow picked up Lysa and headed for the kitchen. "Mmmmmm, smells great, Ever," Bickslow said before sitting Lysa down in her high chair. "Thanks, Bickslow. I got the recipe from a new cookbook that me and Lysa got when we were at the store," Evergreen said as she gave Lysa her bottle of milk.

**1 Hour Later…**

Evergreen and Bickslow were doing the dishes while Lysa was again playing with Bickslow's babies. "She's so adorable, isn't she?" Ever asked her husband while they were putting the dishes away. "Yeah, I wonder if she's gonna be this innocent when she grows up. That'll make her becoming an amazing wizard even harder," Bickslow said once he closed the cupboard and went back to her daughter.

"Don't worry, once she gets older, she'll be as hardheaded and crazy as you are," Ever said while holding in her laughs. Bickslow looked at his wife with a smirk, grabbed her Heimlich style, and gave her a huge kiss to the lips. Ever was a little surprised, but didn't fight back. In fact, she returned the kiss to him. But, before they continued, she felt the need to point something out. "Bickslow, we can't do it here. Lysa's watching," Evergreen said while breathing hard. Bickslow pointed her finger at Lysa, showing her sleeping, with her stuffed bunny and stuffed turtle, while Bickslow's babies put her in her crib and tucked her in. Evergreen then smiled. "Well, in that case…" Evergreen said before she and Bickslow went upstairs to their room.

**Another hour later…**

Bickslow and Evergreen were really tired from their love-making and they were about to go to sleep. Before that happened, however, Evergreen needed to tell Bickslow something. "Bickslow, thanks for loving me. You've made me really happy. I'll never regret being with you." Bickslow smiled as he kissed his wife and said "Same here, hun." Sleep soon overtook then as they drifted off with love forever in their souls and smiles forever printed on their faces.

**The End**


End file.
